Mentiras y Silencio
by Molly Agares
Summary: Una historia de amor, mentiras y traición. XellossFilia.
1. La misión

**Mentiras y Silencio**

Por Molly.

* * *

Disclaimer: Slayers le pertenece al Señor Kanzaka.

* * *

Introducción

Por un largo pasillo de aquel palacio de hielo, se escuchaba el eco de fuertes pisadas sobre el fino piso de mármol, acercándose cada vez más a la puerta que se hallaba al final del mismo. Después de dos toques suaves, la puerta rechinó un poco abriéndose lentamente, dejando mostrar al famoso demonio de ojos violeta.

Con una pequeña reverencia ante su Ama, la cual se encuentra muy relajada, fumándose un cigarrillo, con una sonrisa curva dibujada en sus labios, se sienta frente a ella y le pregunta el por qué de su pronta llamada.

"Tengo el perfecto plan" murmuró con un tono malicioso, "y mi actor favorito debe entrar en escena" añadió.

Xelloss curvó los labios como respuesta, esperando a que ella continuara y se explicara.

"Verás, hablé con un viejo amigo que me dio un plan de salida de emergencia. Como los grandes demonios están ocupados con los Dioses, necesitamos a criaturas que se nos unan" hizo una breve, "no sé por qué no había pensado en ello antes" sonríe maliciosamente, haciendo una larga espera para Xelloss, quien esperaba terminar de escuchar el plan.

"El plan consiste en lo siguiente: tú tendrás un hijo con la estúpida dragona dorada esa que andaba con aquellos mocosos anteriormente. Ya sabemos lo poderosos que pueden resultar esas criaturas combinadas de poder maligno y divino. ¿Qué te parece?" preguntó emocionada. Era obvio que la malicia la excitaba.

Xelloss se aclaró la garganta y luego de unos segundos respondió con toda calma: "Creo que es un excelentísimo plan, Ama Zellas. Será un poco difícil, pero cumpliré con mi misión." La sonrisa de Zellas era de oreja a oreja. Ella siempre había estado muy orgullosa de Xelloss, y siempre había estado feliz de que él fuera su Sacerdote. Era muy popular y reconocido entre los demonios, tanto los de alto rango, como los de bajo rango. Todos le tenían un respeto y lo conocían como un poderoso demonio.

Xelloss la miraba fijamente, y tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro.

"¿Qué diablos estás esperando, Xelloss?" subió el tono de la voz, y luego se suavizó un poco, "ve a cumplir tu misión. Te doy 3 meses para que hagas el trabajo".

Xelloss se levantó e hizo una pequeña referencia ante ella y se retiró.

Lo que Zellas no sabía, era que ese antiguo amigo también había hablado con alguien más.

* * *

Nota: Sé que **no** es posible que Xelloss y Filia puedan procrear juntos, primero porque los demonios no se reproducen de esa manera, y segundo porque él es un demonio y ella es un dragón. Es imposible. Sin embargo, en esta historia me estoy saltando ese hecho del canon. No quiero flamas, por eso estoy avisando. 

Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por leer!


	2. La visita

**Mentiras y Silencio**

Por Molly.

* * *

Disclaimer: Slayers le pertenece al Señor Kanzaka.

* * *

Capítulo 1: La visita.

Se escuchó un leve llamado desde la cocina, "Vaaal, la cena está lista". El pequeño antiguo dragón correteó desde el jardín, cruzó toda la sala con las botas llenas de barro hasta llegar a la cocina, donde enérgicamente se sentó hambriento.

"Val… ¿qué te he dicho que debes hacer antes de entrar a la casa luego de jugar en el jardín?" dijo Filia intentando fingir una voz de molestia, pero no lo lograba.

"Lo sé _Mamá_, debo limpiarme los zapatos en la alfombra de la entrada antes de entrar a casa… lo sé" respondió con tono arrepentido.

Filia lo vio comer desde perfil, y sonrió. Recordaba cuando tan solo era un pequeño bebé. De hecho, recordaba aquel hermoso antiguo dragón cuyo corazón estaba tan dolido con el mundo, que lo que deseaba era purificarlo. Como olvidarlo… comenzó a evocar todos aquellos episodios… a la Señorita Lina, al Señor Zelgadiss, al Señor Gourry… y a Xelloss. Su rostro se transformó rápidamente. Se puso seria e intentó recordar algo más agradable, tal vez, algo que no la hiciera recordarlo, ya que cada vez que lo hacía se enfurecía.

Volvió a mirar al pequeño. Ya tenía 9 años, como pasaba el tiempo. Era un muchacho fuerte y sano, muy bueno en los estudios y muy hacendoso en la casa, además de ser increíblemente guapo. Nunca le había contado sobre su pasado, pero suponía que algún día lo haría.

"Ya terminé" dijo el chico y se paró de la mesa. "Con permiso."

Filia se acercó a él, lo abrazó y lo besó suavemente en una mejilla. Se dieron las buenas noches y el chico se fue a dormir. Mientras, Filia sabía que tenía un montón de papeles por revisar aún. Estaba exhausta. Intentó masajearse las sienes lentamente a ver si se relajaba un poco, pero no lo logró. Decidió prepararse un té, ya que siempre la animaban.

Sentía una extraña ansiedad, una especie de tristeza la estaba invadiendo.

La casa se encontraba absolutamente silenciosa, apartando los hermosos sonidos de las olas al romper contra las piedras. Puesto que la casa se encontraba situada al borde de un precipicio, donde abajo se encontraba el mar, en su hogar siempre se percibían sonidos naturales.

Salió al patiecito de atrás cuando quedó perpleja. Un hombre que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, a unos metros de distancia, estaba sentado de lo más instalado escuchando los sonidos de las olas.

"Que relajante… ¿No lo crees, Filia?" dijo la voz de aquel misterioso caballero.

Filia no sabía como reaccionar. No entendía que hacía él allí, después de tantos, tantos años que no lo veía. Se idealizaba en un mar de dudas que le arrebataban la razón, y sus pensamientos, todos ellos, confusos. Lo examinó con la mirada, y mientras lo hacía, lentamente sacaba su mazo debajo de su falda.

¿Cómo se atrevía aquel demonio a visitarla a esas horas?

"Por todos los dioses¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Filia insegura, con voz de cólera y cansancio. No podía creer que aparte de todo el agotamiento que ya tenía encima, tuviera que soportar al arrogante sacerdote en esos momentos.

El demonio, aún a espaldas de ella, sonrió maliciosamente. Se imaginaba lo exquisita que le resultaría esta misión que, sin duda alguna, sería una de las más excitantes y divertidas.

Lentamente se levantó del suelo, pero seguía viendo hacia el horizonte, sin voltear a verla.

Filia cada vez estaba más furiosa. Quería controlar su furia, pero no estaba segura que lo lograría. Aquel patán arrogante y estúpido que tanto la irritaba se encontraba frente a ella.

"¿Y bien?... ¿Qué haces aquí¿A qué viniste?" Xelloss escuchó la voz sumamente crispada de Filia, que evidentemente no podía esconder el desagrado que le causaba su imprevista visita.

El demonio sonrió.

"¿Tanto tiempo que no nos vemos y me saludas así?" dijo divertido, "pensé que te gustaría verme en persona, ya que todas las noches sueñas conmigo pues aquí te traje el regalito de mi presencia" rió sarcástico.

La dragona dorada apretó fuertemente el mazo intentando controlarse. Quería conservar la calma ya que no quería darle el gusto al demonio de verla furiosa.

"Modestia aparte¿no? Quisieras tú que yo soñara contigo, demonio narcisista."

"¿Por qué negarlo, Filia? Yo sueño todas las noches contigo" su respuesta la dejó aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Antes de que pudiera contestarle a Xelloss, éste continuó…

"Y déjame decirte que te ves divina en mis sueños, Filia, pero en persona eres…"

No lo dejó terminar la frase. Le lanzó el mazo por toda la cara y el demonio cayó de espaldas al suelo, frotándose la nariz del dolor.

"¡Te lo mereces por abusador! Y si no te vas ahora mismo juro que te mataré a mazazos…"

"Uuuu, que agresiva" comentó en tono burlón mientras se levantaba del suelo con el mazo en la mano, "pero supongo que para hacer eso necesitas esto" le mostró el mazo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa victoriosa.

"No juegues conmigo demonio… regrésamelo" extendió la mano esperando que Xelloss fuera amable y se lo devolviera, pero sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil.

"Mmm…" se colocó en una chistosa expresión pensativa que logró enervar aún más a Filia, "tal vez la próxima vez" y desapareció en el mejor momento, como siempre solía hacer.

Filia apretó los puños fuertemente tratando de dominarse para no gritar lo más fuerte posible. "Maldito demonio" pensaba una y otra vez. ¿Para qué diablos fue a visitarla? Él sabía en el estado en que siempre la dejaba cuando le jugaba una de las suyas, pero era obvio que no le importaba.

No estaba segura, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que algo raro estaba pasando, que la visita de Xelloss no era algo que salió al azar ni tampoco por simple destino, por algo la visitó… ¿Pero por qué? Por lo menos estaba segura de que nada bueno podría ser.

Entró a la casa murmurando mil insultos dirigidos al misterioso sacerdote, pero ninguno bastaba para expresar lo que él le hacía sentir. Se dirigió a su habitación y al llegar cerró de un portón la puerta. Iba a resultarle difícil poder conciliar el sueño, pero era peor si se quedaba toda la noche en vela tratando de descifrar el misterio de aquel demonio.

Se acostó y cerró los ojos, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, pero le era imposible.

_Pensé que te gustaría verme en persona, ya que todas las noches sueñas conmigo pues aquí te traje el regalito de mi presencia_, recordó sus palabras. "Idiota¿Qué se ha creído?" hablaba sola en la habitación y al darse cuenta de ello, decidió quedarse callada y dormirse.

Mientras Filia no se podía dormir, Xelloss entró a su morada y depositó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada.

"Parezco idiota" se rió de él mismo, "no sé para qué diablos entro con llave…"

Subió a su habitación y encendió la lamparita de la mesa de noche. Se halló solo en aquella inmensa habitación rodeada de lujos, de premios y condecoraciones por todas y cada una de sus victorias. Depositó el mazo en su escritorio y se acostó en la cama.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de dormirse, escuchó una voz femenina en la puerta "noc-noc", una voz alegre que ya conocía. Se quedó quieto pensando que estaba enloqueciendo cuando de pronto algo le brincó encima, abrazándolo fuertemente. No podía enderezarse, pero hubo un momento en que tuvo una mano libre y rápidamente encendió la lámpara que se hallaba en la mesa de noche.

"Ah… eres tú…" comentó con obvia desilusión que enfureció a la chica.

"Vaya, tu simpatía me impresiona" dijo la suave voz femenina con tono irónico. Luego se aflojó un poco, y se puso más dulzona… lo miraba con deseo, hasta Xelloss percibió esa luz extraña en los ojos de la chica. "Te he extrañado tanto Xelloss…"

"¡No me digas!" respondió sarcástico y petulante, mientras sonreía.

La chica comenzó a acariciar el pecho del demonio suavemente, mientras le abría las ropas que lo envolvían. Xelloss simplemente miraba la actuación de la joven y se imaginó a Filia en el lugar donde estaba ella, completamente encima de él y muy ansiosa. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, lo que le hizo creer a la joven que su sonrisa era para ella.

"Ya, ya, cálmate" dijo aburrido Xelloss apartando suavemente a la chica. Se sentó al borde de la cama mientras ella estaba en posición de indio en la mitad de la misma.

"¡No me digas que te volviste gay!" exclamó la chica, mientras Xelloss rió ante el absurdo comentario. "¡Qué desperdicio!"

"No soy estúpido Sherra¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó poniéndose serio.

"¡Ya te lo dije, Te extraño Xelloss…"

"¿Quién te envió?" continuaba serio y curioso, omitiendo sus respuestas. Sherra se acercó a él y lo comenzó a acariciar por la espalda, dándole suaves besos en las mejillas.

"Quiero estar contigo¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?" se hacía la inocentona, tratando de suavizar al inteligente mazoku.

Xelloss tomó ambas manos de la chica, las cuales rodeaban su cuello, y la apartó de sí.

"Oh, no me digas que Dynast ya no te satisface lo suficiente, querida Sherra" dijo en tono burlón mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

"No… no he tenido problemas con Dynast en la cama. Tú eres _muy_ bueno... pero él es mejor!" al decirlo se echó a reír, provocando una chistosa expresión en el rostro de Xelloss.

"Que interesante…" respondió ante el comentario, aburrido. "Si es tan bueno, entonces ¿qué haces aquí?"

"No seas idiota, nosotros mantenemos una relación totalmente profesional" se enderezó.

Xelloss se echó a reír, mientras Sherra lo veía con expresión de _cállate-ahora-mismo_.

"No me interesa en absoluto, de hecho, puedes estar con quien desees mientras me dejes dormir" se acercó a la cama de nuevo y se acostó.

Sherra se había irritado por la burla del insolente demonio, así que decidió marcharse, por supuesto que dando una salida triunfal, lanzando fuertemente la puerta al salir. Xelloss, por su parte, seguía con la sonrisa maliciosa estampada en el rostro.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, alguien los estaba observando desde una esfera mágica.

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por leer! 


	3. La sorpresa

**Mentiras y Silencio**

Por Molly.

* * *

Disclaimer: Slayers le pertenece al Señor Kanzaka.

* * *

Capítulo 2: La sorpresa.

Como todas las mañanas, Filia bajó a preparar el desayuno. Preparó unas ricas panquecas con sirop y jugo de naranja, colocó una hermosa mesita para dos y llamó a Val.

"Llegarás tarde a la escuela, debemos desayunar rápidamente" le dijo Filia al pequeño, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse por ello.

"Tranquila mamá, todavía no llega" dicho y hecho, sonó la bocina de la carroza que lo iba a buscar cada mañana, la cual era una especie de transporte escolar. "Ups, como que si" tomó el jugo rápidamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y salió corriendo.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa, justamente se topó con un señor que iba a tocar el timbre. "¡Mamá hay un señor en la puerta!" gritó y subió rápidamente a la carroza, la cual arrancó allí mismo.

Filia apaciguadamente salió a ver de quien se trataba cuando se encontró con un hombre al que no se le veía la mitad del cuerpo ya que estaba cargando un enorme arreglo floral. Asomó la cabeza por donde pudo "¿usted es la Señorita Filia?" preguntó el señor con voz de sufrimiento, el arreglo pesaba bastante.

"Oh, sí, soy yo… ¿Eso es para mi?" preguntó confundida.

"¿Dónde lo pongo? Esto pesa Señorita…" dijo el hombre al tiempo que una gotita de sudor aparecía en su frente.

"Oh, disculpe, por aquí por favor" lo guió hasta la mesa principal donde el hombre colocó el enorme arreglo de rosas rojas y exclamó antes de retirarse "que lo disfrute".

Filia se le quedó mirando fijamente al hermoso arreglo floral. Buscó la tarjetita y la leyó "_nos vemos esta tarde. Espero que te guste el detalle._" No tenía ninguna firma ni nombre de autor.

_Por todos los Dioses¿De quién podrá ser, Ahora estaré impaciente hasta saber de quien se trata_ – pensó.

Se sentó en su escritorio a terminar los papeles pendientes que aún no había podido procesar. Todavía recordaba el día anterior, la inesperada visita de Xelloss la había dejado mal. Solo pensaba en ello, no podía concentrarse en nada más. Pasó toda la mañana adelantando el trabajo pendiente hasta que llegó Val de la escuela

"Hola cariño, cómo te fue hoy?"

"Bien mamá, tengo algo que decirte… espero que no te moleste…"

Filia miraba interrogante al chiquillo. "A ver, qué será?", "Pues… es que Jody me invitó hoy a almorzar a su casa, su madre es de Zefielia así que ella prepara el mejor Nashlo… y me gustaría ir".

"Si quieres ir ve, pero regresa temprano" su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que lo veía. El pequeño Val era su única vida, su única luz que la mantenía con vida.

El pequeño sonrió, la abrazó brevemente y salió corriendo. Filia se asomó por la ventana y vio la carroza en la cuál su hijo se estaba montando. Sonrió de nuevo.

Decidió ponerse a elaborar algunos jarrones, así que se dirigió al cuartito que estaba un piso más abajo, el único que había a ese nivel. Era una habitación oscura, con una mesa en el centro y unas repisas llenas de materiales.

Pronto escuchó una voz tras ella al tiempo que alguien se colocaba tras ella, colocando sus manos sobre las de ella que estaban elaborando el jarrón. "Te ves muy sexy haciendo eso, Filia…" dijo una voz ronca y casi apenas perceptible. Filia volteó y vio a Xelloss justo atrás de ella, prácticamente abrazándola.

"¿Tú otra vez?... ¿Viniste a devolverme mi mazo Xelloss?" trató de empujarlo de espaldas pero no podía. Se comenzó a poner nerviosa, cosa que casi nunca le pasaba cuando estaba con él, ya que generalmente él la ponía de mal humor. "Apártate, quieres? Abusivo…"

Xelloss se apartó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Filia se volteó a verlo al tiempo que buscaba un pañito con el que pudiera limpiarse un poco las manos.

"¿Te gustaron las flores?" la miró misteriosamente. Ambos se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos, tal parecía que hacían una competencia por quien se vencía primero y volteaba a ver a otro lado.

"Ah… fuiste tú…" murmuró Filia. Estaba tratando de descifrar el secreto que escondían los ojos profundos de Xelloss, pero nunca lo lograba.

"¿Te decepcionaste?... ¿Esperabas que alguien más te las regalara?..." dijo en un tono hasta melancólico.

"Dame mi mazo Xelloss, dónde está?", Finalmente Filia volteo hacia la mesa, buscando el pañito que no lograba conseguir pero Xelloss toma una de las muñecas de Filia suavemente, deteniéndola.

"¿Por qué no me enseñas un poco de ese arte que sabes?" preguntó Xelloss, tan serio como pudo, ocultando la sonrisa maliciosa que tenía debajo de esa fachada.

Filia abrió los ojos aún más. Esto era increíble, Xelloss sugiriéndole aquello? Fin de mundo. Se puso más nerviosa aún al escuchar el tono con el que lo dijo, al mirar sus ojos suplicantes y su rostro.

_Oh Dios, me está hechizando…_

"¿Para qué quieres aprender eso?". De pronto, se dio cuenta de que aún él tenía tomada su muñeca e hizo un movimiento brusco para liberarse.

Xelloss se acercó un poco más a la mesa, tomó un pedazo de barro y lo intentó unir al jarrón que Filia estaba elaborando. Filia lo observó, se veía diferente. Miraba cada movimiento de Xelloss con desconfianza.

"No me has dicho si te gustaron las flores, Filia…" preguntó sin voltear a verla, mientras intentaba seguir con el jarrón. Filia cada vez estaba más confundida.

"… ¿Qué?..."

Xelloss volteó a verla directamente a los ojos. Le encantaba ver aquellos ojos azules de Filia, tan profundos, tan únicos. El cuarto estaba semi oscuro y el silencio de la casa era impenetrable, pero apenas se miraron directamente Filia desvió la mirada hacia el jarrón.

"No me veas así. Devuélveme mi mazo" dijo seria, intentando de nuevo ser solo diplomática.

Xelloss suspiró, "el mazo se encuentra en mi casa, querida Filia, si deseas puedes ir a buscarlo tú misma o puedes acompañarme, lo tomas y te regresas", dijo en tono práctico, como si de verdad fuera un buen plan.

"¿Tú casa? Jamás iría contigo a ninguna parte y menos a tu casa", respondió Filia siendo un poco chocante.

Xelloss sonrió cálidamente y con movimientos apenas perceptibles, pasó un dedo lleno de barro por la mejilla de Filia, quien se echó para atrás pero ya era tarde, ya la había llenado de barro.

La dragona se pasó la mano por la mejilla intentándose limpiar y luego le regaló una mirada de fuego. "Ya verás", le dijo y se llenó ambas palmas de las manos de barro, acercándose rápidamente a Xelloss y pasando cada mano en cada mejilla del demonio. Xelloss rió divertido y continuó el inocente juego, acercándose a Filia lentamente y llenándole la punta de la nariz y luego en la frente. Él sonrió al verla.

"Vaya, que lindo jarrón" jugueteó al verla llena de barro. "Tal vez me lo lleve a mi casa y lo ponga de adorno" sonrió divertido, esperando a ver la reacción de Filia, quien no se veía tan molesta con la situación.

La dragona lo empujó contra la pared con una de sus manos en el pecho de Xelloss, mientras tenía una expresión peligrosa en el rostro, para luego llenar su cabello de más barro. "Aquí tienes, para que aprendas", exclamó una Filia victoriosa. Cuando el demonio iba a devolverle el barro, ella puso resistencia y se enredó con su vestido, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

La dragona dorada abrió los ojos y vio que Xelloss estaba justo encima de ella, frente a frente. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

A pesar de las peleas, llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose y eso hacía que en el fondo de cada uno existiera una pequeña chispa de… aprecio? amistad?

Filia se sonrojó y lo apartó con violencia, levantándose rápido y volteando a verlo reírse, pero no era la típica risa burlona de Xelloss, más bien era una juguetona.

"Gané" dijo finalmente el demonio al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía sus ropas. Volteó a verla, ella lo estaba mirando. No dijeron nada por unos segundos, pero el silencio no era pesado, era más bien íntimo.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de irme" se acercó a Filia y le tomó la mano, dándole un beso de despedida y desapareció al instante.

La sacerdotisa se quedó parada un buen rato donde estaba, ahora sola. Xelloss había cambiado, estaba muy diferente y eso despertaba en ella muchas dudas. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así?. ¿Por qué le enviaba flores?. ¿Por qué?... Muchas preguntas y ninguna de ellas tenía una respuesta válida.

Mientras, Xelloss entró a su casa y percibió un extraño olor proveniente de la cocina. Se asomó y vio a Sherra de espaldas, así que se acercó a ella en silencio y la abrazó por detrás, colocando su barbilla en el hombro de la mazoku.

"Que bonita sorpresa…" exclamó Xelloss.

Sherra volteó y quedó frente a él. Se le acercó lo más que pudo y cuando estaba a penas a unos centímetros de su rostro, le murmuró suavemente "te he estado esperando… dónde has estado?" le dio un breve beso en los labios.

El demonio sonrió ligeramente. No era estúpido, sabía perfectamente que alguien la había enviado y ese alguien debía ser Dynast. Pero no entendía qué ganaría con que Sherra le coqueteara, después de todo, Xelloss en el pasado había tenido un breve romance con ella. Decidió seguirle el juego, tal vez de esa forma obtendría información.

Xelloss se acercó más a ella y comenzó a besarla en los labios, empezando un largo beso al tiempo que paseaba sus manos desde la espalda de Sherra, hasta más y más abajo. Sherra interrumpió el beso y le colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Xelloss, y con la otra mano apartó la mano de él que estaba apretándola tras ella.

"Te espero arriba…" le dijo con voz sensual y desapareció de la cocina. El demonio sonrió maliciosamente, _quien habrá sido el imbécil que cree que es un castigo para mi estar con Sherra?_

Salió de la cocina y subió lentamente las escaleras. Abrió suavemente la puerta de su habitación que tenía unas velitas prendidas a lo largo de toda la habitación. Sherra estaba acostada en la cama, entre sábanas y parecía estar desnuda.

Se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama. "Vaya, vaya… velas, aceite, aromas exóticos…" se quitó la capa y los guantes y los colocó en la mesa de noche. "… te has esforzado por tratar de seducirme, querida Sherra, eso merece un premio…" ésta lo miraba haciéndole señas de que se acercara a ella, y así fue.

Xelloss se metió bajo las sábanas junto a ella, y se olvidó de Filia hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por leer! 


End file.
